far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Isolation Candles
A new commodity designed on Orpheus that is experiencing a leap in popularity. Isolation Candles are made from a specialized Stormshade wax that isolates and intensifies (or nullifies) certain emotions when melted. These candles are especially popular with artists but can have a variety of uses ranging from the mundane to malicious. From Crafting to Burning The wax utilized in the candles is primarily made up of Stormshade, then mixed with other chemicals that when inhaled seek out the chemicals in one’s mind that are tied to very specific emotions, a specialized wick is made that also sends an activator or deactivator signal that interacts with these chemicals causing the emotional effect, and to top it all off the wax is then dyed using natural mixtures to indicate which emotion is being targeted. The candles come in a variety of lengths that have effective burn times ranging from 30 minutes to 12 hours. While on special request you can pay exorbitant fees to mix two kinds of candles together, it is very uncommon due to chemical overload of the mind and a host of side effects not present otherwise. Regardless of emotional effect or color anyone may order from an ever growing list of possible aroma’s ranging everywhere from “Drifting Snowbank”, “New Starship”, “Aged Wine”, and so on. Once the candle is lit the wick begins releasing the de/activator signal that will briefly have no effect (about 30 seconds) as the wax heats up. Upon reaching the burning point, the wax of the candle begins to slowly evaporate into the air. The candle creates a very faint haze matching the coloration of the wax that reaches roughly a 5m3 area of effect before reaching the breaking point where there isn’t enough chemical in the air to trigger the effect. Those who are very reserved with their emotions, are unwilling to experience this shift, or are practiced wielders of psionic ability can resist these candles effects with moderate success in most cases. As the candles are artisan and made by multiple groups throughout Orpheus, they each leave a mark in the candle that is only seen as it burns. Some groups stamp their symbol in the metal plate on the bottom of the candle, others mix the specialty wax with a wax-appearing-composite that creates a sculpture when the candle evaporates, and some groups just take the odd shaped candle approach. Due to the competing groups and various differences they share it’s possible to end up with an extraordinary variety of candle shapes and designs, and because of this candle making has begun to become an accepted sculpting artform. Emotional Effects As previously mentioned all emotional effects of isolation candles are also tied to a color and may or may not be available to the public due to potential for malicious use. The range of shades also shows how strong of an effect the candle offers starting at very minor ranging up to average or managable, with deactivating wicks the candles remove the emotion temporarily from the person (this does not increase the opposite emotion only diminishes the emotion in question). Keeper candles always use the same shade and provide an overwhelming emotional effect. Red candles Red candles of Anger bring the emotion forward but don’t do anything to increase violent reactions otherwise.The purpose is mostly for artists bringing forth that passionate anger into their work without causing them to be aggressive towards others when not working on their artform. Strongest to Weakest by shade: Garnet-Apple-Candy. Blue candles Blue candles of Sadness are specially made to trigger sadness without depressive effects, at their strongest a person may be brought to tears with a heavy feeling in the chest but no target for the sadness. These candles have helped many artists capture sadness in their work when they have positive effects that rob them of this raw emotion mid project. With a deactivating wick these candles are used to help fight depression. Strongest to Weakest by shade: Denim-Berry-Navy. Yellow candles Yellow candles of Happiness are very popular amongst those who suffer from depression and want to breathe some happiness (if only temporary) into their heart, seldom used by artists these candles are one of the more commodious candles sold around. Deactivating wick versions are not available to the public. Strongest to Weakest by shade: Lemon-Pineapple-Dandelion. Green candles Green candles of Jealousy are primarily sold in the deactivating wick form you can still purchase the normal form if desired. They invoke a feeling of desire for what others have and while considered a toxic emotion by most can actually lead to very high levels of productivity as you work to achieve what others have. Deactivating wicks are commonly sold to new relationships to help them through rough times where jealousy can be destructive. Strongest to Weakest by shade: Seaweed-Moss-Crocodile. Scarlet/Purple candles Scarlet/Purple candles of Passion are sold for a variety of reasons, mostly to couples, but are also popular amongst artists to assist with courting projects or representations of love. Deactivating wicks are not available to the public because they can quickly be relationship ending to couples experiencing a rough patch. Strongest to Weakest by shade: Victorian Plum-Elderberry-Scarlet. Dark candles Dark candles of Anxiety are only available to the public in the deactivating wick form. Used by performers who are too anxious to perform to their maximum capacity. Seen as a crutch by many but as far as Lyra is concerned as long as you can share your talents with others you shouldn’t be mocked. Strongest to Weakest by shade: Pitch Black-Deep Grey-Midnight Purple. White candles White candles of Center are sold for the purpose of meditation and have no effect with a deactivating wick. They only come in one strength and if you allow it into your mind it will zero out your emotions allowing for a perfectly balanced meditation session or otherwise for relaxation, artists tend to stay away as emotionless work isn’t very popular (though a certain crowd do enjoy it). Category:House Lyra Category:House Lyra Products